Happy
by Agent Henry
Summary: Daphne Greengrass only has eyes for the one she loves as she walks down the isle.


**A/N: New one-shot, enjoy :)**

As the grand double doors magically opened, Daphne Greengrass took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was going to happen today. She breathed in, clung the white lilies to her chest, breathed out and smiled. She walked down the aisle, careful not to trip over her floor-length dress. From the corner of her eye, she noticed people turn her way and she could feel the smiles on their faces, but she didn't turn to acknowledge them; instead kept her eyes in front, on the blond haired man waiting ahead with the Minister.

He hadn't noticed her watching him. He had his head down and he was fidgeting with the sleeves of his dress robes; he was nervous. But she saw the corner of his mouth was raised a little and Daphne knew it was the good kind of nervous.

As if realising he was being watched, Draco Malfoy looked up, his eyes going straight to her, and gave Daphne the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. He was so happy that Daphne couldn't help but grin back.

The words her sister spoke on the day of the engagement echoed inside Daphne's head: _Aren't you just so happy?_

At Malfoy Manor, Daphne wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "I cannot believe you actually proposed?"

Draco returned the hug then stepped back, taking her hands in his own. "Me neither, but I'm glad I did. It's about time, don't you think?" Draco took his eyes off her, looking up over her shoulder and grinned.

Daphne stopped what she was about to say when she noticed that his gaze was no longer directed at her. She turned to see her sister, Astoria, talking to his Mother, Narcissa. She waved her hand in front of Draco to get his attention. "Go," she told him.

Draco kissed her cheek and walked over. Daphne's eyes never left him.

"You look bored."

Draco looked up to see Daphne standing over him. She brought the chair closest to her and sat down next to him. "Aren't you?" he whispered back.

Daphne shrugged, "they're planning a happy event, and we should follow their example; be excited, get involved, smile and be happy."

"I am happy, Daphne, I just don't want to talk about table settings," Draco answered.

"Draco, what do you think?" Narcissa held up two pictures that looked the same in Daphne's eyes.

"I don't know," Draco replied. "I can't see from over here."

Astoria rolled her eyes at him, "well, come over here then."

Draco and Daphne shared a look and a chuckle. He leaned in and murmured, "save me later or I'm coming for you."

Daphne laughed at his 'threat', "scary. I'd be more scared if I hadn't known you my whole life but it's enough for me to listen…for now."

Draco kissed her hand and walked away. He sat down between Narcissa and Astoria and mouthed "one hour."

Daphne kept her eyes locked wit Draco's, thinking about how much he needed her, depended on her. Only she had been there for Draco when he needed someone. Only she had been there to calm him down when he was angry, make him laugh when he was down or sick. Only she had been there when he cried. Draco had told Daphne things he wouldn't even tell Blaise Zabini, his best friend.

"_I don't know what I'd do with you, Daph."_

She had heard those words more times in her life than any. He had said those words to her last night.

"_I love you."_

Draco whispered those words in her ear before leaving her side to meet Blaise to get ready for today.

Tears fell from her eyes as she neared him and she wiped them away quickly. She watched Draco's expression change to confusion. "Happy tears," she mouthed to him and the confusion left his face and he smiled once more.

Daphne remembered the rehearsal dinner last week and the speech Draco had made. He hadn't meant to, it was meant to be kept a surprise, but he had shared it with her first, he let her listen as he practised.

"_The love of my life,"_ he had said.

"_My forever,"_ was another.

It brought more tears, which she wiped away, only allowing Draco to see them.

Daphne took another step and she was a few steps away from the alter.

Another step and she could almost touch him, could almost reach his hand.

Another step and she stepped to the side. As everyone turned their gaze back to the door, as Draco's eyes left her, she kept her eyes on him.

She remembered the words Draco whispered in her ear: "_I love you. You're like the sister I never had."_

She heard people gasp as She came in, her long, white dress Daphne had helped pick out, flowing behind her.

She remembered the words Draco would always say to her: _"I don't know what I'd do without you, Daph. You're my best friend."_

The words her sister spoke on the day of the engagement echoed inside Daphne's head: "_Aren't you just so happy for me?"_

Daphne had said yes, she had told Astoria that she was incredibly happy for her and Draco. Daphne had hugged her sister when she accepted being Maid of Honour. She'd smiled when they had picked flowers and went dress shopping. She'd given honest opinions to make sure her sister's wedding to her best friend was perfect.

Daphne caught the eye of Draco's best man. Blaise gave her a small, sad smile. He was the only one who knew; she had admitted it to him at the rehearsal dinner after her had caught her staring for too long, after he saw the tears start to form and he had watched her sneak away.

She smiled back but only Blaise could see that it never reached her eyes.

Daphne had said she was happy for Astoria but as she watched Draco smile and take her hand, as she watched him whisper 'I love you' and know he would never say those words like that to her. As Daphne watched her little sister marry the man she had been in love with since they were children and wish it was her wearing the white wedding dress, saying the vows that would bind them together for life, while Astoria was stood behind her, in the lilac bridesmaid dress, she couldn't help but think…

_No._


End file.
